One Dog to rule them all!
by Godlegend
Summary: It's was supposed to be the end of their ultimate enemy, the last obstacle to the end of it all! They finally had Sans at their mercy, preparing to put him out of his misery and purge this timeline one and for all! But unfortunately for them, for this time, the GOD of this world have some thing to said about this. And this god took the form of a small, fluffy and ANNOYING dog.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GREETING HUMANS!**

 **IT IS I!**

 **WALUIG-!**

 ***beep***

 ***take 2***

 **Hello guys!**

 **I am the author of this fanfic!**

 **I just recently joined the Undertale fandom, and I found a character that truly peered my interest!**

 **So, I had decided to write this, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **I'm an Asian, so please, go easy on me. For there will be some grammar errors here and there.**

 **Also, I suck!**

* * *

"So, *huff* this is it, *huff* huh?" Sans panted as he stared at the huma- no, demon eyes.

Oh, how long had it been since they started fighting?

An hour? Two? Or maybe it had been day?

Well, it really don't matter anymore, since this is how it going to end.

Dead.

By the same demon whose killed his brother, his friends, and 80% of the Underground population.

He killed the demon so many times that he lost count. A bone through there, a blast through here, over and over again, trying in vain, clinging on the hope that they will gave up out of frustration.

But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he killed that hell spawn, they refused to give up. They keep and keep going, and they got better and better with each time they came back.

And now, he here. Too tire to do anything, completely defenceless as he staring at the demon in front of him.

They stared at him back with a nightmarish smile, twirling the knife in their hand like a toy, a toy that had mercilessly kill uncountable monsters.

And now they are about to claims another one.

"Just *huff*, don't say I didn't warn you." Sans muttered in his breath, closing his eyes as he prepares for the inevitable.

Memories of him and Papyrus started through flashes before his vision. He saw him and his brother eating together, sharing laughs, making puzzles. He saw his brother yelling at him for being lazy, and having silly but fun conversations for days about picking up socks. He saw Papyrus screaming at his puns.

He just wants to see his brother again.

And in that small moment, Sans let his tears flows from his socket, something sound very impossible for a skeleton.

But he doesn't care.

He just keeps on crying and crying, at how much of a pathetic brother he was. He could have saved him. he could have stopped any of this from happening.

And yet he didn't.

Now, he is going to die here.

And soon it will be everyone, both monsters and humans.

The demon stood before him start giggling at his pathetic state, amused by the scene before them.

After a while, the demon finally got bored and decided it was time to move on.

They raised the knife, and prepare to put Sans out of his misery.

"I'm sorry Papy. I failed you." Sans thought with teary eyes, preparing to joins his brother.

He opened his "eyes" one last time, to see the knife that killed his brother descending down, taking his life away.

*Splash*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Funny, he expected to hear his brother voice again, the loud yet caring voice welcomes him.

Instead, what he first hear after dying was:

"YEOOOOWWWWWWW!"

A cries of pain, from a voice that sound awfully familiar.

It almost sound like-!

The realization made his eyes shot up, and to his surprise, he realizes that he still alive.

And his brother killer was standing right before him, trying to swat the big, fluffy ball of fur off his hea-!

Wait, what?

Sans quickly put his focuses on the demon child, and to his surprise, a white, small animal is on top of their head.

A dog to be precise.

Sans can't help but snickers a bit at the sight before him.

A demon child, whose had kill thousand of monster, defeating Undyne the head of the royal guard, cheating Death countless times, and defeating even him despite all of his advantages.

Was now being bested by a little dog.

And the most funny thing is that the said dog was the Annoying Dog, the same dog that had bothered he and his brother countless times on the past. He was sure that that little abomination was going to be the death of him one day.

And how ironically, it just saved his life.

He didn't know how it got here, and he definitely don't know how it managed to jump on the little hell spawn head, but it did it, despite all odds.

By doing so, the dog distracted the demon just enough to make the knife miss Sans soul, and slashed through his coat instead.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID DOG!" The demon cried out angrily, slashing their knife wildly through the air as they tried to kill the dog while trying to maintain their balance, which was proven to be very difficult as the Annoying Dog continue to grabs their head and move from side to side like it was driving a car or something.

And even funnier, the dog still have that stupid smile on it face, like it doesn't give a residue about the demons yelling and screaming with everything it have to kill the dog. The demon yelled furiously as it finally managed to regain it balances and take a mad slash right at the dog.

But to it surprise, the dog DOGGED out of the way (A/N:please don't hurt me) and landed on the ground safely.

They stared at the dog furiously, eyes simply screams bloody murder. But much to their dismay, the dog stared back with the same STUPID smile on it face, like it was challenging the demon to kill it.

The demon had enough, and slashes at the small dog with all their might.

"DIE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHI-!"

*Splash*

The demon words was cut short as a bone impale right through it's chest, reducing it's already low health to zero.

"W-what?" The demon muttered in shock and pain as it collapsed.

"Getttttttttt dunked on!" It's was the last thing the demon heard before it's soul shattered into million pieces.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" The demon screamed out in anger, unable to believe what just happened.

8 HOURS! THAT HOW LONG IT TOOK THEM TO BEAT SANS!

Sure, it's was pretty fun at first, fighting a formidable opponent and all. But after a while of constantly being impales by bones through multiple places on your body and got vaporize by energy blast, it gets frustrating and boring, even for a demon that love pains like Chara themselves.

And when they were finally able to defeat Sans and have them at their MERCY (Even though they don't have any), it was really, really satisfying. Everything was perfect! They can finally have their revenge on that smiley trashbag.

UNTIL THAT GOD DAMN DOG CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING!

THEY JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

ALL OF THEIR EFFORT! ALL OF THEIR DEATH AND SAVES!

WAS DESTROYED IN NEAR SECOND!

AND BY A DOG! A DOG OUT OF ALL THINGS!

It's felt like GOD himself had a hand in it somehow.

But it's doesn't matter! They will come back, and this time, they will make sure to look out for that ANNOYING DOG! And KILL IT TOO!

"I will make sure of that." Chara muttered as they summoned the CONTINUE button. They slammed the button as hard as they can.

Ahhhhhh, this button...

The power to cheat DEATH itself, no matter how many times they hit it, they can't help but feel the satisfying feeling of their hand upon it. It coming back to them again.

So many feelings as one... It's coldness, it's hollowness, it's hardness, and best of all, IT"S SOFTNESS AND FLUFFINESS!

IT'S WAS AMAZI-!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Chara realized what they just felt. "Softness and fluffiness?" They had never felt those feelings before, so why now?

"What is going on?" Chara looked down at the CONTINUE button, and was HORRIFIED by what they was seeing.

Instead of their hands pressing on the usual CONTINUE button, their were pressing on a small, white dog which had the most stupid smile they had ever seen instead.

AND THIS WAS THE SAME DOG THAT RUINED THEIR PLANS NOT JUST A MINUTE AGO!

Startled by this, they immediately reeled their hands back from the dog, making it whined in disappointment.

"HOW THE **** DID IT GET HERE?" Chara screamed internally in both SHOCK AND FEAR! They was too SHOCKED to see the dog in front of them to forms any words out of their mouth.

AND THIS IS COMING FROM A BLOOD THIRSTY DEMON!

After of a moment involving their jaw being dropped to the floor, Chara finally snapped out of their shock by shaking their head, only to be replace by a primal feeling.

ANGER.

They don't know how it got here, but they know one thing for sure.

THEY ARE GOING TO KILL IT WITH EVERYTHING THEY HAD!

Chara immediately slashed at the dog at an unimaginable speed and strength they didn't even know they had.

But it missed.

Getting even angrier than they already are, Chara slashed the stupid annoying dog again, this time, even stronger and faster than before.

It still missed.

And with a bloody scream, Chara slashed at the dog again.

It missed.

And AGAIN!

It still missed.

"GOD DAMN IT! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Chara started slashing again and again, their eyes turn even redder than it already is, causing it's to literally look like a red sun.

This time, the dog jumped right on the RESET button, much to Chara horror.

A screen pops up, saying: Reset? Yes No

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" CHARA let out the LOUDEST scream they had ever made, as they shot their hands at the little beast, hoping to put it out before it was too late.

And yet again, despite all of their speeds, their strength, their DETERMINATION, the dog still managed to jumped out of the way just in time.

Even though they missed the dog, Chara can't help but let's out a sigh of relief for the dog didn't hit the reset button.

*BEEP*

"Huh? What was that?" Leaving their eyes off the annoying dog, Chara turn back to look at the source of the sound.

Chara eyes practically popped out of their socket at the source of the sound.

It's came from the YES button of the RESET option...

Which THEIR hands were laying on.

By attacking the Annoying Dog in panic, they had accidentally pressed the confirm button for RESET.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Chara let out a ear piercing scream as a white light began to covers their vision, and the last thing they looked at, was a white dog with a stupid smile on it's face.

* * *

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

 **ALL HAIL THE GOD OF UNDERTALE, THE ANNOYING DOG!**

 **SORRY FOR THE STUPID FIC, I JUST FEEL LIKE I NEED TO GET IT OUT OF MY CHEST!**

 **IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS (WHICH YOU NEVER WILL) THAN LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Hello there!**

 **I am back, and I am so DAMN EXCITED!**

 **Anyway, thank you for your supports and reviews, it's mean a lot to me.**

 **So, I have decided to turn this into a series!**

 **HOORAY!**

 **And, I want to have your opinion on what I should write next!**

 **Well, you may think this is just about Chara getting #rekt.**

 **THEN YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!**

 **Everyone, from every alternative timeline, will be REKT!**

 **ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THE AU, SECRET CHARACTERS, ERROR, GLITCHES, EVEN GASTER WON'T ESCAPE THE HAND(PAWN) OF THE GOD HIMSELF!**

 **MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**

 **So, here your chance to vote for what characters you want to see next!**

 **And to help you make your decision, here a list of many AU I have seen:**

 **Core!Frisk .**

 **Error!Sans.**

 **Hacker!Frisk.**

 **Blind!Frisk.**

 **Ink!Sans.**

 **Underswap!Sans.**

 **Underswap!Papyrus.**

 **Underfell!Characters.**

 **OuterTale!Characters.**

 **Hope to see more from you guys soon.**

 **Spoiler for the next chapter: The truth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there!**

 **The following story you about to see is COMPLETELY TRUE!**

 **It's canon, I promise!**

 **So, don't reviews or PM me about how stubborn you are not believing in this secret, okay?**

 **Welp, let's get started shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belong to the almighty ruler: Annoying Dog.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Also, my English suck, cause I'm an Asian, so shut up.**

* * *

 **The Truth**

 **(Entry number 66)**

*beep*

"It's this thing on?" Gaster asked to himself, before realizing that the camera was already on.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, before began.

"Finally, after so many test and experiment, I have created a machine that's I believe will be the key to monsters's freedom!" he exclaimed cheerfully, before he began adjusting the camera's angle until it's pointed at a strange, tube looking machine.

"BEHOLD! MY GREATEST CREATION: THE DIMENSION TRAVELING DEVICE!" He said a bit too loud in his excitement, before realizing it and began to cleared his throat in embarrassment.

But really, who could blame him?

He was so close to freeing everyone, it's wouldn't be wrong to be a bit proud and loud about it.

Espically...

After all those years, all those horrors... all those monsters that's he...

"No." Gaster quickly shook his head, dismissing those thoughts.

It's not time to dwell on the path, not after he had came so far. What's happen now is what truly matter.

Gaster returned to the camera and cleared his throat to continuing his speech again.

"But, to avoid the... incident in the past, I won't be using random volunteer anymore." He said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"But instead, I will use a selected wild creature that's I found when I was taking a break in Snowdin." He adjusted the camera so it pointed at an... empty cage?

"What the- OWWWWW!" Gaster screamed in pain as "something" fell on his skull hard.

He massaged his skull angrily, mumbling a few curses as he did so before he turned around to look at the "thing" that's hit him.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what's it was.

"How did you-?"

He can't believed it! Some how, despite being caged in a super tough nano-steel prison, this creature just escaped and are now staring at him like it's no big deal.

"Uhh..." Gaster stuttered, unsure of what to says next.

Finally, after a minute of two, he snaps out of his shock and clearing his throat, yet again (A/N: Damn, this guy sure love clearing his throat huh?) and... "improvise".

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The first creature that's will travel through dimensions and be a part of freeing monsters, Subject 69!"

What?

"This creature, subject 69, is chosen for it's unique traits. In order to chose the perfect candidate, I created a machine to read the mass sustaining level of all living being in the Underground. And despite my disbelief at the time, the creature seem to have the highest level of mass sustaining, outclassing even Asgore himself."

Ah, he remembered those times. He was pretty shocked knowing about the little creature unbelievable high mass sustaining level, but the machine wasn't malfunctioning, he knew.

After all, he took a week to adjusting and perfecting the machine over and over again, he even done hundred of tests just to check it.

It's only took him a day to found the little creature at the time, the creature seem to very like to... annoyed his two son, Sans and Papyrus because... well, what does they call it?

Ah right, only a "dog" after all. And dog like bones.

Unfortunately for him, the "dog" seem to like him as well, because well.. you know the answer.

What he thought to be an easy mission to capture the perfect subject for his project, ended up with the dog running around with his hand in it's mouth, a charred house and a lot of screaming and shouting from the two of his son.

Luckily, after a while of chasing the dog down, it's just... fell asleep on its own.

Thank GOD for that,or who know how long it's will be until he finally catches that stupid "dog".

"And now, prepare to witness the very FIRST step for the freedom of all monster kind!" He exclaimed cheerfully, before slowly picking the dog up.

Surprisingly, the dog seem to be very well behave today, he was actually expecting it's to jump all over the place.

Good, the dog seem to finally know it's place.

And just like that, the dog was put into the machine, and was carefully tied to the seats.

He slowly making his way out of the machine and to all the high-tech panel, before typing a series of codes into them.

*Poof*

The sound of air being pushed indicating that the chamber doors was sealed shut, and making sure that nothing could escape.

He slowly type in another series of codes, and as soon as he finished, a clock light up, and began counting down.

"I had active the countdown clock, and the machines will be active in the next five minutes."

Only five more minutes before the moment of truth, the moment that will decide the fate of the entire monsters kind.

But, as a tradition, there still one thing left that's he needs to do.

"So, do you have anything to say before-!" He slowly turned around while he was talking, only to found his eyes popped out of his socket as he stared at the machine's chamber.

The dog was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

He pulled down his glasses and used his lab coat to cleaning his glasses before putting it back on.

It's gone.

Gaster pulled up his hands and began to rubbing his eyes for a minute or two, before taking another look.

Nope, still gone.

Soon enough, his shock was replaced by straight out panic.

"Where could it be? Where the hell is it? How did it-?"

"Woof."

A single, small bark cut Gaster's panicking thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

He slowly turned around...

...And saw the dog standing right next to him.

Gaster, being the smartest scientists in the entire Underground, the man that's live by believing into logic, the man that's had hundreds of years of life experience let out the most logical response his genius brain could possibly mustered:

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-"

(Around an half of an hour of screaming later)

"-KKKKKKKKKKK!" He finished with a extra :"FUCK!" before stopping, because well... why not?

And I see you thinking:"How the hell did he screamed for that's long without losing his breath?"

You are questioning how a SKELETON managed to scream for half an hour without losing his breath.

What the logical answer here? Hmphhh... that's right!

MAGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!

Anyway, enough with stupid question, back to our victim-I mean character!

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPED?" Gaster asked in a voice that put the "Great" Papyrus to shame.

The dog actually whine for a second from the loudness of his voice, before returning to it's stupid smile and stare stupidly at Gaster.

Gaster inhaled a deep breath(A/N:What?) to cool down his temper, before decided to take the right course of action.

"I have got to bring you back to the machine before it's too late." He typed in a series of codes, and the door sprung open.

"Good, NOW COME HERE!"

And guess what?

The dog did just the opposite.

Faster than Gaster could see, the dog jumped out of his grasp, and landed right on the control panel.

*Insert Internal scream here*

(A/N: Actually, just go on Google and search an art called: "The Scream", and you will get the exact image of Gaster right now.)

"NO NO NO NO NO! STOP YOU STUPID CREATURE!" Gaster jumped like how a predator would attack it's pray, but to his surprise, it's jumped right at the moment he landed upon it, and the dog's feet slammed his head down the control panel like a f*cking bad*ss.

But as if having an entire dog landed on his head and pressing his head down a panel wasn't painful enough, the exact moment he recovered and tried to get up, the dog jumped and slammed his head onto the panel AGAIN.

It's funny how the dog just be like: "STAY DOWN B*TCH! YOU GET UP WHEN I TOLD YOU TO!"

And the best part is?

The dog perform a dance on his head like he just slayed a ugly, disgusting beast.

Gaster was, of course, feeling very "unpleasant" by all of this.

So, he tried another method, by pretending like he is down for good, which is very hard because of all the pressures from the little creature feet pressing on his head.

But he still kept still, and slowly raised his hands to the unexpected creature.

Slowly...

And slowly...

And slowly...

NOW!

He sprung his hands as fast as he could to catches the dog and-

"I GOT YOU!"

He miss-wait, WHAT?

Gaster wasn't wrong this time, in his hands was no doubt gripping the dog's white skin tightly.

HOW THE FUC-?!

Gaster was beyond happy! Finally, he captured this little nuisance!

Until the "dog" collapsed into a pile of fluff.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What..." Gaster whispered gently.

"The..."

"FUUUUUCCCCCCCCCC-!"

"Woof"

Gaster slowly turned around...

...And saw the dog standing on another control panel, staring at him with it's stupid grin.

To be honest, I am surprise he hadn't gone insane at this point.

"Now now, little dog." Gaster "pleaded" "gently" to the dog.

He slowly pulled the dog-like fluff from his head, and toss it on the floor.

"Come here..." He pleaded, slowly making his way toward the small animal.

And what did the dog do?

It's let out a small "woof" before jumping on all the panel, hitting every button it could.

"SO I COULD TIED YOU TO THIS MACHINE AND SEND YOU ACROSS THE F*CKING DIMESIONS YOU LITTLE SH*T!" Gaster finished, before rushing toward it with all his might.

Using everything he had, all of his speed, all of his knowledge, he swings his arm at the little abomination in order to grabs it.

Surprise surprise, he missed.

And pressed his hands right on a "handful" of buttons instead.

"Photon accelerator malfunctioning" The computer voice warned, but Gaster was too angry to care at this point.

The dog moving at an incredible speed, giving brilliant scientist a "run" for his money.

"GET BACK HERE!" He screamed, before taking another swing at the dog, which you guessed, MISS!

The dog didn't seem to mind at all however, and landed on another panel with it's cute little feet, causing a LOT of noise coming from the machine.

Gaster was such a animal lover, he kept on encouraging it by joining the little dog in it's chase and catch game, and let out a lot of although incomprehensible noise in the process, people like us could easily tell it's can only come from a TRUE animal lover.

WOWIE! SUCH AN ANIMAL LOVER!

C'mon people, let give our friend here a good applause!

*Insert your applause here!*

Now, let's see how our friend is doing shall we?

"YOU PIECE OF SH*T! GET THE **** BACK HERE!" Gaster screamed out, trying his best to keep up with the dog, but to no avail.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH!" Gaster suddenly raised his hand in the air, and with a snap of his finger, 8 LARGE, LONG, AND HARD... "Gaster Blaster" appeared.

Using his hand to command the blaster, he aimed all of them at the ANNOYING DOG, carefully calculating the best way to blast it, before finally figured it out, and curled his hand into a fist.

"FIRE!" As soon as he finished, all of the blasters blasted at all kind of different direction, creating a death trap for our little friend.

But SOMEHOW, despite all of his careful calculating, all of the blast missed.

He swear the GOD himself had something to do with this, he got to be. (A/N: Now that's is just silly!"

And what worse, is that by missing the dog, all of the blast hit the controlling panels instead.

"ALL SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING! PROCEED PROTOCOL 66!" The computer voice hit Gaster like a truck.

He can't believe it!

All OF HIS EFFORTS, HIS DECADES OF RESEARCHES, EVERYTHING HE HAD WORK FOR!

Is now being demolish by this little demon!

"Woof"

The familiar sound snapped him out of his thought, causing him to turned around and has a face-to-face with his ultimate nemesis, who was standing right before

The scene was epic, explosion going off around them, smoking, alarms filled their ears, and a clock counting down till death time.

"Warning: 30 seconds left!"

This was it's, the final moment that's will debate which one of them will leave this place alive.

Gaster and the "dog" stares at each other, one focusing all of his thought into defeating his opponent, and one is...well...

Honestly, even I can't tell what he is thinking.

But while that's happen, the scientist had make up his decision.

Instead of leaping at the dog and fall right into the machine, he will rushed up at the creature, and throw it inside with everything he had and close he door as soon as he can.

"Now little doggy, stay where you all and we could-ARGHHHH!" He yelled as he ran at an unbelievable speed, while the dog just stand there, seemingly unaware of what going on.

But Gaster know better than that, and he won't let the dog trick him this time. He had predicted every way it could possibly evade his attack, and he already figured out ways to counter all of them.

"Fool me one, shame on ME! Fool me twice, shame on YOU! But fool me the thir-AGHHHHHHHH!" Gaster words was cut shot as he stepped on something very, very slippy, something that's he just threw onto the floor just a minute ago.

And slip right into the machine's chamber.

Luckily, he landed right at the chair, so he didn't suffer any injury.

Unluckily is that he missed the abomination, and fell into the machine like he had intended NOT to!

And even worse, the chair automatically tied him to itself, making him unable to move.

"woof"

He turned around in an almost robotic fashion toward the sound, only to be greet by a horrific sight.

If Gaster has bloods, then they would have all been froze into ice by now.

The said "abomination" was currently standing right on the main control panel.

And only a centimeter away from a very, big, red button.

"No..." Gaster said to the dog in a low voice, trying to sound brave and demanding it's to move away but in reality, his soul could pop out in fear right now.

Why you ask? Well, it's simple.

Let's just say, the big, red button had something to do with closing the door PERMANENTLY!

"Come to me..." He pleaded, and to his surprise, the dog moves...

...And stepped right onto the button.

"Active teleportation process."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Gaster let out the LOUDEST screamed he had and will ever made before a blinding light blinded his vision, and the last thing he looked at, was a dog winking at them.

*Boom*

*Static*

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So..." A voice spoken, breaking the silent atmosphere.

"So..." Another voice replied back, sound just as lost as the first one.

"The great Gaster, the first Royal Scientist..." The voice slowly said.

"Got pwned by a little dog..." The second voice answered, just as lost as the first one.

The owner of the two voice looked at each other...

And looked back at the screen...

.

.

.

.

.

Before burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two let out an massive howl of laughter, clutching their stomach in pain.

"OMG! HAHAHA! THE-*sniff* GREAT GASTER *snicker* GOT- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO DIE BY LAUGHING SOON!" Undyne held both her stomach and her head, unable to stop laughing.

"HAHAHA! I KNOW I SHOULD BE *snicker* SAD BUT THIS IS *sniff* JUST-HAHAHA!" The second one, Frisk, seemed to be in no better state either.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

The two continued to laugh for what seemed like a whole hour, before finally stopped and coughing for air.

"Let's *cough* keep this as a secret *snicker* between the two of us, *cough* okay?" Frisk was the first to spoke, even though they were still coughing like crazy.

"Whatever *sniff* you said nerd, as long as *cough* I get a copy of this." Undyne replied. What she first thought to be a stupid and boring time watching an old and stupid lab tape that's the human found, turned out to be the best night of her life.

Unknown to the two, an man was standing right behind them, and watched all of the event unfold.

If the two wasn't too busy laughing, they would have heard an strange, distant voice that sound like this:

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **HOLY COW THAT'S WAS LONG!**

 **Anyway, what do you think about this chapter?**

 **While you are at that, here something you should hear out.**

 **Currently, there are two character with the most vote: Error!Sans and Underfell!Sans.**

 **So, if you want to help, then leave your reviews down below on what you want to see next!**

 **And goodbye!**

 **Also, sorry for the horrible chapter! ;_;**


	4. Super announcement

**Hey guys, it's me again, and this time, I'm here to bring to your guys a special announcement, and a special guest.**

 **Well?**

 **"Hello there, my name is Frisk, nice to meet you all."**

 **Surprise!**

 **And this isn't any "normal" Frisk either, that's right ladies and gentleman, this is our beloved, omnipresent child, which we all known as Core!Frisk.**

 **And guess what?**

 **In the next chapter, they will become this story's NARRATOR!**

 **Isn't that exciting?**

"Woof"

 **Andddddddddd Frisk, can you tell me exactly why is HE here?**

 **"You already know the answer R."**

 **WOW WOW WOW!**

 **HEY! STOP WITH YOUR OMNIPRESENCE STUFF! DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!**

 **"Right, sorry. But I won't call you Godlegend. It's sound stupid."**

 **IT'S NOT STUPID!**

 **Grrrr... WHATEVER! I"M SIGNING OUT!**

 **"Don't worry about him, he just a little bit grumpy when people call him by his first name. But it's time for me to go as well, this chapter is about to end soon. Do you have anything to say to the readers Toby?"**

"Woof!"

 **"Heh, just as I guessed. Anyway, goodbye!"**


End file.
